Under the Curve of Rainbow
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/"Aku tak punya niat untuk mengecewakanmu, hanya saja ... bagiku, menjalin hubungan itu hanya membuang waktu dan uangku."/Sequel of Payung/Mind to RnR?


Shikamaru menyeruput jusnya yang sudah habis. Dia menghela napas panjang. Sudah berapa lama kah dia di sini?

Shikamaru tahu ini bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Cuaca di luar cerah dan saat emas itulah pemuda ini akan menghabiskan sisa siang hari dengan berbaring di bukit belakang sekolah sambil menatap langit.

Pemuda ini tak habis pikir dengan tindakannya yang di luar kepribadian. Pemuda pemalas ini mau-mau saja duduk seharian di _Caffé_, bukan untuk nongkrong seperti kebanyakan pemuda gaul masa kini. Bukan _Caffé_ itu pula yang menarik perhatiannya. Satu hal yang membuatnya terdampar di tempat ini hanyalah—

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah kanan, tepat di mana nama tempat perbelanjaan itu berada. dari jendela kaca itu ia bisa melihat sosok gadis yang sedang melayani pembeli di kasir.

Gadis yang ia ketahui bernama

—Temari.

**-Naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Under the Curve of Rainbow by JIRO**

**Summary: AU/"Aku tak punya niat untuk mengecewakanmu, hanya saja ... bagiku, menjalin hubungan itu hanya membuang waktu dan uangku."/Sequel of Payung/Mind to RnR?**

**Warnings: AU, out of character, typos as always, fast time, aneh, gaje, nista, abal, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

**1. Nama**

Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Ia masih saja mengawasi gadis itu dari sebrang_ supermarket_—yang kebetulan adalah _Caff__é_ tempatnya duduk sekarang dan itu menguntungkan dirinya dalam beberapa hal. Kedua matanya masih menatap gadis kucir empat yang sibuk mengambil beberapa kardus stok makanan dan minuman kaleng dari truk pengangkut yang baru datang.

Shikamaru menghitung, lima kali gadis itu bolak-balik dari truk ke dalam _supermarket_ dan tak ada rasa lelah di wajahnya, hanya sesekali sapuan keringat di dahi dengan sapu tangan dari kantong roknya.

Ada rasa dalam diri Shikamaru kalau gadis itu memiliki kehidupan yang keras. Hanya firasat—ditambah asumsinya setelah melihat lekukan wajah dan gerak-gerik dari si gadis.

Shikamaru menengadah ke langit—karena gadis itu tak terlihat dari kaca jendela _supermarket_—langit sudah gelap. Tanda-tanda akan turun hujan lagi. Sialnya dia tak membawa payung atau jas hujan, karena ia langsung mampir ke sini sepulang sekolah.

"Hujan lagi?" gumamnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Shikamaru melihat ke jendela kaca di sampingnya mulai ada titik hujan, kemudian titik itu bertambah banyak dan semakin banyak. Hujan sudah datang. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia menoleh ke kaca jendela untuk melihat gadis itu, tidak ada. Mungkin sudah pulang saat ia sedang melamun.

Shikamaru meruntuki dirinya, seharusnya dia pulang lebih awal sebelum hujan turun. Dia menengok ke langit saat keluar dari _Caff__é_, langit masih gelap, hujan turun dengan deras.

"Sepertinya akan lama reda." gumamnya. Terpaksa ia menunggu di luar _Caff__é_ karena teguran dari pelayan yang memintanya keluar setelah selesai makan. Hari sudah mulai gelap, _handphone_-nya berbunyi saat ia menguap ke-sepuluh kali—mungkin lebih—itu dari ibunya.

["_Segera pulang! Atau kau tak dapat makan malam!_"]

Shikamaru menghela napas. Tak tahu kah kalau anak semata wayangnya ini terjebak hujan?

Terpaksa ia berlari menembus hujan yang datang bersamaan. Ia gunakan tasnya sebagai pengganti payung, tapi sebenarnya tak berarti juga karena tubuhnya sudah sebagian basah. Tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang karena pandangannya berkurang akibat hujan dari arah yang berlawanan. Belum lagi angin yang datang semakin kencang menembus kulitnya yang basah.

Tak peduli kalau ia akan jatuh sakit, toh ia bisa mennikmati tidurnya dalam balutan selimut hangat. Juga wajah ibunya yang terlihat khawatir sambil membawa semangkuk bubur panas dan obat-obatan dalam nampan.

Membayangkan hal itu ia sampai tak sadar kalau sudah sampai jalan raya. Di saat itu pula lampu merah sedang menyala.

"Sial!"

Ini sama dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Shikamaru mengeratkan tubuhnya dengan pelukan. Udara semakin dingin dan tubuhnya semakin basah. Kalau seperti ini terus ia benar-benar akan sakit.

"Nih!"

Sodoran payung dari sebelah kirinya. Ia sampai tak sadar kalau ada orang di sana. Shikamaru menolehkan kepala. "Kukembalikan payungmu. Setidaknya pakai ini supaya tidak kehujanan."

Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis itu, dari atas ke bawah. Pemuda Nara itu baru sadar kalau gadis di sebelahnya memakai seragam sekolah, tas dan dua payung, yang satu dipakai sendiri dan yang satu diserahkan ke Shikamaru. Ada rasa lega dan senang gadis itu muncul lagi.

"Ah-_arigatou_." ujar Shikamaru sambil mengambil payungnya dan membukanya. Meski sebenarnya sudah kepalang basah.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu." kata gadis itu.

"Ah, yeah." Shikamaru mencoba bicara seperti biasa, cuek dan tak banyak bicara yang tak perlu. Tapi sepertinya kehadiran gadis itu membuatnya menjadi manusia lain.

Mungkinkah?

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru menyodorkan tangannya, niat bersalaman. Gadis itu memandang Shikamaru, kemudian membalasnya.

"Rei Temari."

.

.

.

**2. Fakta Tentangnya**

Sejak perkenalannya, Shikamaru langsung berkata 'ya' disuruh belanja ibunya atau diminta membeli rokok oleh ayah atau pamannya, Asuma. Bahkan kadang Shikamaru yang minta untuk belanja kalau ibunya sudah siap dengan tas belanjaan di depan pintu.

Ibunya tentu saja bingung dengan perubahan sikap anaknya itu. Hanya disuruh belanja saja ia bisa manut seperti pelayan, namun kalau disuruh mencabut rumput atau membersihkan gudang, ibunya selalu turun tangan untuk menyeretnya dari tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya anak kita sedang jatuh cinta." Itu komentar Yoshino setelah makan malam dengan suaminya, Shikaku.

"Biarkan saja. Akan semakin bagus kalau tahapnya sudah menjadi 'galau' supaya dia tahu tentang cinta." Itu tanggapan dari Shikaku.

Shikamaru tak berpikir kalau itu adalah sebuah cinta. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia hanya merasa senang saat melihat gadis itu, bagaimana dia tersenyum melayani pembeli dan bagaimana dia menghadapi pembeli yang mencuri makanan di toko—ini kasus saat Shikamaru kebetulan sedang belanja di sana dan melihat Temari menghajarnya dengan sekali tendangan—itu membuat Shikamaru takjub.

Temari kadang menyapa Shikamaru saat menghitung belanjaan. Mungkin hanya basa-basi, tapi Shikamaru selalu tak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya saat gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat seperti;

"Belanja lagi, Nara-_san_?"

"Selamat sore, Nara-_san_."

"Terima kasih, Nara-_san_."

Atau "Hari ini banyak belanjaan?"

Dan Shikamaru akan menjawab dengan malu-malu;

"Hm, yeah."

"Ya, seperti itu lah."

Atau "Disuruh ibu, merepotkan sekali."

Penggalan percakapan itu selalu membuat Shikamaru selalu ingin kembali ke _supermarket_ itu, lagi dan lagi.

Satu hari di mana Shikamaru disuruh belanja oleh ibunya dan terkejut saat ia tak mendapati Temari di sana. Ada pemuda lain yang bekerja paruh waktu di _supermarket_ itu. Setelah ditanya ia pengganti Temari untuk sementara, dan setelah diinterogasi lagi pemuda itu tak tahu alasannya, namun Shikamaru tak sia-sia bertanya dengan pemuda itu karena sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah teman sekelas Temari di SMA Suna, meski tak terlalu dekat juga. Namanya Suigetsu.

"Hmm, setahuku dia anak baik-baik."

"Dia tak pernah punya catatan buruk dengan BK."

"Nilai ujiannya juga lumayan kalau dibandingkan denganku."

"Pacar? Ah, aku tak tahu kalau sampai se-pribadi itu. Eh, kau bilang pacar? Apa hubungannya kau dengan Temari?"

"Ahaha, kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu, kukira dia juga tak punya pacar karena menurutnya pacar itu tak penting..."

"Kau tanya kenapa? Hah~ aku juga tak tahu. Ah, sudah ya, aku banyak pekerjaan."

Suigetsu meninggalkan Shikamaru di luar _supermarket_. Percakapan mereka barusan membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan sosok Temari, makanya ia ingin mencari tahu lebih tentang Temari.

Temari tak juga datang di hari-hari berikutnya. Shikamaru pikir dia keluar dari bekerja paruh waktu di _supermarket_. Setelah ditilik lebih lanjut melalui Suigetsu setelah pemuda itu pulang bekerja, dia tak mendapat jawaban memuaskan.

"Ah~ aku tak tahu tentang itu, tapi hari ini dia tak masuk sekolah."

"Katanya dia sakit, itu yang kutahu."

"Sudah, ya, pacarku sudah menunggu."

Suigetsu kembali meninggalkan Shikamaru, pemuda berambut _silver_ itu menuju seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata di samping papan nama _Caff__é_. Shikamaru berbalik menuju rumahnya, tapi sebelum itu ibunya kembali memintanya membeli _dorayaki_ di kedai Teuchi, mungkin sekalian mengorupsi uang untuk semangkuk _ramen_. "Merepotkan sekali."

Malam semakin larut saat Shikamaru selesai membeli _dorayaki_.

"Paman, satu _ramen_ spesial kari ayam." kata Shikamaru dengan malas setelah sampai di kedai _ramen_ dan membeli beberapa buah _dorayaki_.

"Ah, sebentar, Tuan..."

"Eh? Temari?"

**-Naruto-**

"Kau terlihat terkejut tadi." komentar Temari setelah sekian lama mereka berdua dalam diam. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengajak Temari ke taman tak jauh dari kedai _ramen_ setelah ia selesai bekerja.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya, "kau berhenti bekerja di _supermarket_ itu?" tanya Shikamaru setelah sekian lama dipendam.

"Yeah, aku mencari _shift_ malam, kebetulan di sana aku tak bisa pindah _shift_ malam makanya aku keluar. Karena kalau siang aku ada tambahan pelajaran di sekolah."

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Temari.

Temari menautkan kedua alis, "Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja mencari uang."

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru kembali melempar pertanyaan yang sama. Temari tak menjawab, namun memandang pemuda itu dengan sedikit amarah terpendam terpancar dari matanya. "Sudah malam, aku harus pulang." Gadis itu beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan mendahului Shikamaru.

Dalam hati, Shikamaru merasa telah menyakiti perasaannya, dan itu membuatnya...

Menyesal.

Beberapa hari dia tak pergi keluar rumah karena sibuk dengan ujian semester. Sebenarnya tak perlu belajar juga ia pasti bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan. Namun masalahnya Shikamaru sudah dalam tahap menuju galau.

Seharian dia tak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur kecuali ke kamar mandi atau makan. Bahkan permintaan belanja dari ibunya ia tolak. Buat apa? Toh ia tak bisa melihat Temari.

"Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini, jarang mau kuminta belanja, padahal sebelumnya semangat." kata ibunya saat menyiapkan sarapan bersama suaminya yang sibuk membaca koran sambil meyeruput kopi. "apa dia sedang galau?"

"Biarkan saja." jawab suaminya setelah membalikkan halaman koran.

"Hei, kau tenang sekali anakmu sedang dalam masalah percintaan." komentar Yoshino, "setidaknya berilah dia nasehat atau saran." lanjunya sambil meletakkan sepiring roti selai dengan telur mata sapi.

"Biarkan saja." ulang Shikaku, "toh dulu aku juga begitu denganmu." lanjutnya membuat Yoshino _mingkem_.

'_Souka na_.' ['begitu, ya.'] batinnya dengan wajah tersipu.

Sorenya setelah ujian terakhir berlangsung, Shikamaru menyeret Suigetsu keluar _supermarket_ dan menginterogasinya sampai ke akarnya. Kalau bisa sampai ke hamanya sekalian. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis bernama Temari.

"Temari, lagi?" komentar Suigetsu.

"Ah, baiklah akan kuberitahu yang kutahu saja." jawabnya dengan malas, bukan, dia bukan pemalas seperti Shikamaru, tapi karena dari dalam bosnya sudah memberinya _deathglare_ supaya cepat bekerja. Dia tak mau mendapat omelan panjang dari bosnya—yang kalau disamakan seperti kaset rusak yang di-_fast forward_.

"Temari itu punya dua adik laki-laki, ibunya sudah tiada dan ayahnya bekerja di luar kota untuk menghidupi anaknya. Temari ikut bekerja untuk tambahan penghasilan. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya menjadi keras."

Shikamaru terdiam.

'Dia pasti sudah mengalami masa sulit.'

"Sudah ya, kalau ada pertanyaan lain nanti saja, aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Sugetsu langsung masuk ke _supermarket_ meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mematung di luar.

.

.

.

**3. Masalahnya adalah...**

Shikamaru terdiam di samping kedai _ramen_ Teuchi yang masih ramai. Di saat seperti ini memang banyak pengunjung yang datang, apalagi suasana sangat dingin setelah hujan turun tadi siang. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Temari.

"Kau?" Temari menyapa saat ia baru saja keluar dari kedai dengan _seifuku_ yang masih melekat di badannya. Tanda ia akan pulang. Temari menghela napas dan bersandar di tembok samping Shikamaru. "Mau apa kau kemari." tanya Temari sedikit ketus. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin ... melihatmu saja." ujar Shikamaru sedikit memotong kalimatnya.

"Melihatku?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk saja. Jujur ia bingung dengan topik yang harus dia ambil supaya percakapannya tidak monoton. Apalagi dengan kenyataan tentang kehidupan Temari, terus menggangu pikirannya.

"Kalau tak ada keperluan penting sebaiknya kau pulang, aku masih banyak urusan." ujar Temari beranjak pergi, "selamat malam." gadis itu membungkuk di hadapan Shikamaru dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Shikamaru ingin menghentikannya, namun bibirnya kaku, tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Ah, _ano_!" panggilan Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Temari. Gadis pirang itu menoleh dan menunggu kalimat keluar dari bibir Shikamaru. "Ba-bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?" tanya Shikamaru. 'Supaya aku bisa melihatmu sepanjang malam.'

Temari nampak berpikir, selanjutnya ia menjawab tawaran Shikamaru. "Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sendiri, tapi kalau kau memaksa ... baiklah." Temari berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang berlari menghampirinya.

Tak ada percakapan sepanjang perjalanan.

Tak ada kalimat basa-basi di antara mereka.

Yang ada hanya hembusan angin malam yang menusuk kulit.

Juga sisa genangan air bekas hujan tadi siang memecah malam yang sepi.

Shikamaru merapatkan jaketnya, begitu pula dengan Temari.

"Malam ini, dingin, ya?" komentar Temari.

"Yeah." jawab Shikamaru.

Sunyi kembali datang.

Shikamaru meruntuki dirinya yang tak bisa berucap banyak di hadapan wanita. baginya itu merepotkan. Tetapi hal merepotkan itu menjadi lebih merepotkan untuk masalah sekarang. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mengajarinya berbicara normal dengan wanita.

"Sudah sampai." Temari memecah lamunan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang Temari, sebuah bangunan apartemen yang standar. Shikamaru mengangguk saat Temari mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' dan masuk ke apartemen.

"Ah, _ano_!" Shikamaru memanggil, Temari menoleh saat kakinya naik ke anak tangga kelima. Shikamaru terdiam, menatap mata hijau Temari yang seperti lampu lalu lintas. Itu mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"A-aku menyukaimu."

Hembusan angin malam kembali datang. Menerbangkan helaian rambut Shikamaru dan Temari di malam yang dingin.

Shikamaru mati-matian menahan semburat merah dan degup jantung yang semakin cepat setelah dua kata itu ia ucapkan. Lebih baik dia disuruh ke kandang macan dan buaya sekaligus daripada berurusan dengan seorang wanita.

Temari menunduk mendengar pengakuan dari Shikamaru, dan hanya satu kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Maaf."

**-Naruto-**

Shikamaru meringkuk di balik hangatnya selimut dan pemanas yang terpasang di sudut ruangan. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah. Di kepalanya terpasang kompres penurun panas. Tak berapa lama ibunya datang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur panas, segelas air putih dan obat.

"Dasar, sudah kubilang bawa payungmu! Akhir-akhir ini sering turun hujan. Kau malah nekat hujan-hujanan seperti itu." Yoshino menaruh nampan di meja samping tempat tidur kemudian memeriksa kondisi putranya.

"Kau masih panas, Shikamaru." kata Yoshino, "istirahat, dan minum obatmu!" ujarnya.

"_Hai_, _hai_." jawab Shikamaru setengah sadar.

"Atau mau ibu suapi seperti saat kau masih kecil?" tanya Yoshino sedikit menggoda dan teringat masa lalu.

"Hah, tidak usah!" ucap Shikamaru berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Hmp! Padahal dulu kau imut sekali." ujar ibunya sambil berlalu meninggalkan putranya dengan semangkuk bubur.

"Hah~ _chikuso_! Kenapa aku malah sakit begini? Merepotkan saja." gumam Shikamaru sambil menyuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hm~ sepertinya Shikamaru sedang galau, dia sampai sakit seperti itu." ujar Yoshino sambil meletakkan nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas kosong, bekas makanan Shikamaru di wastafel.

"Hm, syukurlah," jawab Shikaku kalem sambil makan kue kering.

**-Naruto-**

Lagi-lagi, Shikamaru nekat melakukan hal bodoh di saat dirinya sedang tidak fit. Diam-diam pemuda berambut ala nanas ini nekat keluar rumah untuk pergi ke kedai _ramen_ Teuchi. Cuaca mulai menunjukkan tanda akan mendung, angin yang semilir mulai berubah menjadi kencang.

Shikamaru sampai di kedai _ramen_ saat Temari baru saja tiba ke sana. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya nampak pucat. Temari terkejut dengan penampilan Shikamaru yang berantakan. Ia mencoba memanggil bantuan, namun Shikamaru menolak. Akhirnya gadis itu memapah Shikamaru untuk masuk ke dalam belakang kedai.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Temari panik.

Shikamaru masih terengah-engah, pandangannya mulai kabur. "A-aku ... ingin ... bertemu denganmu."

"Eh?"

Dan setelah itu Shikamaru tak sadarkan diri.

Begitu bangun, Shikamaru melihat ruangan yang sama dengan kamarnya, dan itu memang kamanrnya. Ia tak ingat apa-apa setelah Temari memapahnya ke belakang kedai. Shikamaru memegang kepalanya, rasanya masih pusing.

"Shikamaru? Kau sudah bangun?" Yoshino muncul dari balik pintu karena mendengar rintihan anaknya. "Tadi ada gadis yang mengantarmu pulang..." ujar Yoshino, Shikamaru terdiam.

'Mungkinkah Temari?'

"... dia bersama Teuchi-_san_," lanjut Yoshino, "dasar! Sudah tahu sakit masih saja nekat!" kata Yoshino sambil menjentikkan jarinya ke kepala Shikamaru, membuat pusingnya kambuh.

"Sekarang kau istirahat!" Yoshino membaringkan anaknya di tempat tidur. "Tunggu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh!"

Shikamaru manut, pikirannya _blank_ dan tubuhnya sedang tak ingin diajak banyak bergerak.

'Hm~ jadi gadis itu, ya?' batin Yoshino sebelum menutup pintu kamar Shikamaru.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Shikamaru sembuh dan kondisinya benar-benar fit. Ia kembali mengunjungi kedai _ramen_ Teuchi. Beberapa hari ia tak melihat wajah Temari, begitu ke sana nampak raut khawatir terukir di wajah gadis itu.

"Kau, sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ya, begitulah." jawab Shikamaru. "kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

"Ah, umm, mungkin tidak." ujar gadis itu, "tapi kalau sekarang mungkin bisa."

Shikamaru terdiam, bukan karena dia tak punya bahan pembicaraan, tapi dia merasa enggan untuk mengutarakan.

"Aku tahu pernyataanku beberapa hari yang lalu mengagetkanmu." Shikamaru memulai, "kita memang baru saja saling mengenal dan tak banyak yang kuketahui tentangmu, juga sebaliknya..." Shikamaru mengambil jeda, "jadi ... maukah kau mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

Pemuda Nara itu memandang Temari yang menundukkan kepala. Asumsinya, gadis itu sedang berpikir, untuk selanjutnya Shikamaru hanya bisa berharap kalau Temari akan memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Sayang, Shikamaru.

"Aku tak punya niat untuk mengecewakanmu, hanya saja ... bagiku, menjalin hubungan itu hanya membuang waktu dan uangku." Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang patah hati, "sekali lagi, maaf." Temari membungkukkan badan kemudian berbalik ke kedai _ramen_ untuk memulai pekerjaan.

"Ka-kalau begitu..." panggilan Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Temari, "aku akan menunggumu!" Temari menatap pemuda tak jauh dari pandangannya. Tersirat raut perjuangan dan keseriusan di wajah Shikamaru. Temari tak menjawab, hanya anggukan kecil kemudian berbalik badan.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu!"

.

.

.

**4. Bertemu Kembali...**

Lima tahun berlalu, Shikamaru bekerja di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Konoha. Perusahaan yang membawa namanya ke kancah dunia berkat idenya yang cemerlang membawanya kepada kesuksesan. Namun, di balik sukses itu, ada masa lalu yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Hujan pertama kali turun di Konoha, menandakan awal musim hujan. Bertepatan dengan waktu liburnya, Shikamaru mengunjungi sebuah _Caff__é_ di pusat pertokoan. Dari sana ia bisa melihat _supermarket_ yang selalu menjadi pemandangan semasa SMA. Tak banyak berubah, hanya catnya yang berganti warna. Semuanya masih nampak sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Shikamaru menguap saat secangkir kopi panas diletakkan di mejanya. Shikamaru segera menyeruput kopinya setelah pelayan wanita tadi pergi. Matanya beralih pada kaca jendela _supermarket_ setelah meletakkan cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah. Bayang-bayang masa lalu datang, berputar dalam otaknya.

Bayangan gadis berambut pirang itu sedang melayani pembeli di meja kasir. Dengan senyumannya yang khas. Rambut kucir empat yang bergoyang saat ia menoleh, dan masih banyak lagi kenangan akan gadis itu.

Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya. Berbagai pertanyaan tiba-tiba datang,

'Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?'

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?'

'Sedang apakah dia?'

Sungguh, dia ingin bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Hujan masih turun saat Shikamaru keluar dari _Caff__é_, pemuda itu menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka payungnya. Kali ini ia selalu ingat untuk membawa payung saat hari hujan, kalau tak mau mendapat jeweran dari ibunya.

Shikamaru berhenti di depan _zebra cross_, lagi-lagi lampu menunjukkan warna merah.

'Kenapa selalu seperti ini?' batinnya.

Kali ini ada beberapa orang yang menungu pergantian warna lampu lalu lintas. Shikamaru tak terlalu melihat dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh payung. Tapi yang pasti dia merasa ada seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menoleh, sangat terkejut saat ia melihat Temari berdiri di sana, dengan tas kerja sebagai payungnya.

Temari ikut menoleh saat pemuda Nara itu tak juga berpaling melihat ke arahnya. Wajahnya ikut terkejut saat melihat wajah familiar Shikamaru.

Bayangan masa lalu kembali datang.

Keduanya masih terdiam dan saling pandang.

Bunyi kendaraan lalu lalang seolah menjadi _background_ awal pertemuan mereka.

**-Naruto-**

"Kau tak banyak berubah." komentar Temari.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengantar Temari sampai di rumah. Shikamaru tak mau ambil resiko pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi basah setelah meminjami payung seperti dulu, kemudian ibunya akan memberinya ceramah panjang lebar sampai melupakan makan malam. Tidak!

Di bawah payung yang sama mereka memulai percakapan setelah sekian lama mereka pendam.

"Yeah, kau juga." balas Shikamaru, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hm, baik." jawabnya, "kau sendiri?"

"Yeah, seperti itu." Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari, dari atas ke bawah. Pakaian formal dan dandanan ala pegawai kantoran. "Kulihat kau sudah bekerja."

"Ya, setelah lulus aku mendapat beasiswa kuliah dan sekarang aku sudah ditempatkan di perusahaan yang ... yeah lumayan lah, meski tidak seterkenal dan sesukses perusahaan tempatmu bekerja."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Semua orang tahu itu, Nara-_san_." kata Temari, "dan sekarang aku dan keluargaku sudah memiliki kehidupan yang layak."

Shikamaru diam, mengabaikan kalimat Temari, ada desiran aneh saat gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan formal. Shikamaru berhenti, reflek, Temari ikut berhenti karena air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

"_A_-_ano_..." Shikamaru berkata, "maukah kau memanggilku dengan Shikamaru?"

Entah apa maksud dari pertanyaan Shikamaru, pemuda itu juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tapi, kalimat itu sebenarnya mengandung makna yang lebih.

"Huh?" Temari tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ah, maksudku ... maukah kau mempertimbangkanku?" tanya Shikamaru. "tentang ucapanku lima tahun yang lalu."

Seharusnya Temari langsung tahu dengan topik pembicaraan Shikamaru, meski pemuda itu memilih basa-basi dulu sebelum masuk ke topik inti.

Shikamaru memandang Temari, menunggu kepastian dari wanita itu. Temari mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap mata dengan iris hitam milik Shikamaru. Tak berapa lama, ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban memuaskan dari Temari. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

Tak berapa lama, hujan berhenti. Shikamaru menutup payungnya. Cahaya matahari mulai menyinari dari balik awan yang mula menghilang. Saat itulah mereka bisa melihat lengkungan warna-warni tepat di atas kepala mereka.

Pelangi.

Hal terindah yang terjadi setelah hujan.

Shikamaru dan Temari takjub dengan pemandangan yang jarang terjadi. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju masa depan mereka.

Kalau kau bisa melihat, kedua tangan mereka tertaut dalam genggaman.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**

A/N: sebenernya mau dibikin multichap, tapi daripada saya males ngetik kalo udah bikin fic multichap makanya saya bikin oneshot aja, keburu idenya lupa.

Yosh! Karena banyak yang minta lanjutan fic Payung, sekarang udah jelas 'kan hubungan mereka. Ada rasa puas waktu liat kotak review kalau reader penasaran dengan hubungan ShikaTema *smirk* yah, saya lagi hobi gantungin hubungan orang /sadardirinak sama kayak Masashi yang gantungin hubungan ShikaTema, seenggaknya gak digantung di tiang jemuran /?

Selamat lebaran mina-san, maaf kalo selama ini saya banyak salah sama kalian :)

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
